Angel with Almond Eyes
by Polka Spotty
Summary: In which Daichi owns a catering business and Sugawara needs some looking after, even though he won't admit it. Thank God Daichi knows how to cook. And he can totally rock an apron too.


"A toast! To the having, to the holding, to the better, to the worse, and all of the other shit that will inevitably follow!" Kuroo exclaimed, pumping his fist merrily.

"Don't forget the hot sex!" Bokuto remarked, earning a light punch from Akaashi and a whimper from Asahi as he tried to hide in the folds of Nishinoya's hoodie.

"Oh, I look forward to it," Nishinoya replied, laughing as Asahi burrowed further in his shoulder like a groundhog who's just seen its shadow.

A tall, burly, groundhog who's more than likely scared of that shadow.

Daichi laughed at the scene that unfolded before him. He was genuinely happy for his friends. It seemed like just yesterday they had started dating. Now, here they were, celebrating the couple's recent engagement.

And surprisingly enough, Asahi had done the asking.

Daichi clapped the man on the back as he reached for his glass of merlot.

Because damn it, Asahi had done it. To think that the nervous wing spiker could ask for another man's hand in marriage, even if that man had been his trusty libero since high school, was almost as unlikely as Oikawa shying away from the spotlight

Daichi brought his glass towards the others, waited for the resolutory clink and sipped his merlot with mirth.

"Now before we all hit the bar for the hard stuff, I have a few things I'd like to say," Oikawa spoke up, hand raised against his chest dramatically.

And here it was.

"No, you don't Shittykawa." Iwaizumi responded gruffly.

"Aww, Iwa-Chan you're so mean!" The brunette complained, pouting his lips like a wounded puppy.

"I'm not mean, I'm practical. Whenever you try to get the last word in, it never ends well." He countered.

Oikawa puffed his cheeks and turned his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Iwaizumi sighed and palmed his chin.

"Let's not steal their moment, Tooru." He spoke, more softly this time.

Oikawa beamed and pecked Iwaizumi on the lips.

"I love it when you mother me Iwa-Chan."

His cheeks flared up and he sat down with a resounding grunt.

"Well, someone has to Shittykawa."

Oikawa just giggled and laced his fingers in Iwaizumi's hand.

But he didn't try to pull away.

"Some things never change." Nishinoya barked with laughter at the familiar sight.

Daichi smiled fondly at them. Yes, he was happy. He was glad that his friends had found their significant others. Happy that they could share their company. But a small part of him ached. He wanted, no _craved_ what they had.

He had never been very lucky when it came to the love department. Given, he was an oblivious guy so it took him a long time to catch onto large, gaping hints that almost always presented themselves as face forward as the side of a cliff.

And that was a cliff with a rocky edge as he undoubtedly faceplanted every time.

And he fell hard.

His first relationship had been with his longtime, highschool friend Michimiya Yui.

She had confessed to him on the day of graduation, all but throwing herself at him.

And he would have missed it if Asahi hadn't chewed him out and pushed him into her waiting arms.

That was the first, and hopefully, the last time he would ever be subject to Asahi's lectures.

Because it felt like natural selection had diverted from its usual course and reversed the social food chain.

In short, it was unnatural.

And a bit terrifying.

That being said, Daichi and Michimaya had dated for two years, both taking it slow and steady. They meshed well; they talked about anything and everything for hours on end, they immersed themselves in each other's hobbies, they even moved in together.

But Michimiya felt that she couldn't wait for him to take the reigns of the relationship.

She had wanted him to propose, but he just wasn't there yet.

So they broke it off.

Daichi had been a wreck. He couldn't stop listening to Lionel Richie on vinyl and stuffing wads of kleenexes up his nose.

Thank goodness, Kuroo and Bokuto helped him out of that funk.

More, like they had forcibly dragged him out to the local bar in nothing but his sweats and a ratty Led Zeppelin t-shirt (because Daichi had a soft spot for soft rock) and flooded his tab with scotch on the rocks. They called it, "The Holy Water for Heartbreak."

Daichi preferred to call it, the worst hangover of his life.

"Hey, guys! Let's do some shots! I want to see how red Asahi's face can get before midnight!" Bokuto shouted, drawing the whoops and hollers of the others.

Who's to say Daichi wouldn't get shitfaced tonight too?

As a waiter served them all small shot glasses, Daichi rubbed his hands together.

"Ready, set, go!" Bokuto called out, throwing back his shot with a shout.

Daichi screwed up his face as the alcohol burned its way down his throat.

He could already feel a small pool of heat form in the pit of his stomach.

"Let's go for another round!" Bokuto yelled.

"Slow down. You shouldn't encourage him Koutarou." Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows concerned. He always knew when Daichi was repressing something.

"Oh come on Keiji, you know you love drunk Daichi as much as I do!" Bokuto pouted, poking the setter's cheek.

"Me too." Daichi agreed.

"But Daichi you were supposed to be our designated driver." Nishinoya pouted.

"Guess, I'll do it." Asahi mumbled. "I'm not much of a drinker anyway."

"That settles it then!" Bokuto shouted. "Another round awaits." He said, waving the waitress back over to the booth.

Three more rounds later, and Daichi had decided singing would be fun in his alcohol-induced haze.

Stumbling towards the karaoke machine, he selected a song and cleared his throat.

"She was a fast machine. She kept her motor clean. She was the best damn woman I had ever seen."

His friends cheered as he sang into the mic.

"She had the sightless eyes. Telling me no lies. Knockin' me out with those American thighs."

He thrust his hips forward.

"Shook me all night long. Yeah, you shook me all night long!" He lowered his voice, to a sultry hum.

Two verses later he received a round of applause from the ever-growing audience.

And another round of shots.

Daichi could now say that he was effectively drunk.

And had totally forgotten about his depressing love life.

Yeah, totally.

As he teetered back towards his friends from his third go at the karaoke machine, he had completely missed the man cutting between the tables before him.

And there he went, plummeting off the face of a cliff once more.

He let out a small yelp, as they tumbled into a heap on the floor; his arms bracing themselves against the smaller man's frame.

And Daichi's breath hitched as he looked at the man before him.

He had a lithe build, both sturdy and willowy as Daichi towered over him. The open lapels of the man's crisp, black dress-shirt revealed pale collar bones. Further upwards, the man had feathery, silver locks that just reached the nape of his neck. Light bangs framed his almond-shaped eyes, accentuating a small beauty mark on his left cheek.

_Fuck, he's hot._

"I'm sincerely flattered, but shouldn't you buy me dinner before pinning me down?~" The man in question joked, his eyes crinkling as he grinned cheekily.

_Could the man see the arrow impaling Daichi's heart? Did he even care? _

"U-uh sorry. I guess I'm feeling a little shaky. Must be all the tequila." Daichi recovered lamely.

"Well, you can 'shake me all night long' anytime. Just make sure your head won't end up in a toilet afterward." He teased.

_How many arrows does this guy have? _

Daichi's cheeks shone crimson as he scrambled to help the man back on his feet.

"Thanks." He said, tousling his hair. "I'm Sugawara, by the way. Most of my friends just call me Suga though."

"S-Sawamura." The man fumbled, reaching out to shake his hand.

_Just when did Cupid become a marksman? _Daichi wondered, just hoping this wouldn't be the last time he'd get to hold the man's hand.

A/N: So here's all the juicy, gay content you've been missing your whole life! I've never written a Haikyuu fic before, so I hope it wasn't too one-dimensional. I didn't have the chance to explore the other characters as much as I liked, but I plan on doing so in the future. I also plan to add more of them (specifically Kageyama and Hinata) in further chapters. This might not be the best thing for a writer to say, but I don't have the faintest idea where this story will end up. It could veer over the cliff that bested Daichi, or it could take a nice, leisurely stroll for a long while. Either way, I have a lot of drive to keep writing, so just stay tuned for more! ^^


End file.
